fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Odin
Odin is the leader of the highly trained unit in the Rune Knights, known as the Dark Mage Disposal Squad, who's job is to eliminate dangerous targets that were members of dark guilds. Odin himself is an immortal, having lived for 374 years, being granted it by his unique magic Yggdrasil allowing him to absorb the life force of trees. Appearance Odin has silver, shoulder-length long hair. His hair at the top makes a somewhat double V, with a them being shaped like spikes. He has golden eyes, and pale skin. He often wares his white Rune Knight Armor over his blue long sleeve shirt, and grey pants. His armor is lightweight and not too clunky. It has double blue lines going all the way around his armor from his chest up to his arms in one direction, and down to his legs in the other direction. Personality Odin is a very respectful individual. He rarely belittles opponents and often praises stronger fighters for their battle prowess. He also acts as somewhat of a fatherly figure, training four young individuals as children, and teaching them to control their magic. This charismatic personality trait of his has gained him many loyal friends, especially the respect and admiration of his subordinates. His personality has earned him great respect in the Magic Council as well, even from the most skeptical of council members. He's also somewhat trusting, rarely hiding the fact that he's immortal from anyone, making it practically common knowledge. This has led to some people trying to kidnap him to discover the secret of immortality, but his power usually prevents this. History Odin was a young man training how to use his magic Yggdrasil, which he quickly mastered despite its supposed difficulty. When he matured he met a woman and the two fell in love and married. He later grew old with her, when their house was attacked by a group of dark mages, being unable to protect her due to his advanced age, he used the youth bringing abilities of his magic to protect her, but he was unable to return to his original age. His wife died long before him, greatly distressing him. Odin then used his magic to remain young forever, deciding to live a long life to help people like he did his wife. Ragnarok later joined the Rune Knights, and encountered a group of children that would become the mages in the Dark Mage Disposal Squad. Odin trained them to control their magics, being a fatherly figure to them, and opting to become their team leader when the squad was formed. Magic and Abilities Yggdrasil: This magic allows Odin to create white wooden constructs. The wood is stronger than steel and flame retardant making this form of magic far superior to most forms of Wood Magic. The wooden constructs can also remain in effect as long as he wants, as Odin created a wooden construct for each of his subordinates to use. This ability also allows the user to elongate their life by absorbing the life force from trees. Although this rejuvenates him, returning his body back to his younger self, it doesn't heal him, leaving any wounds he had earlier sustained before making himself young. * World Tree: '''Odin's signature move. He punches his fist into the ground and creates a giant white tree from the ground. The tree is hollow and can be used to trap foes. After the tree's creation he can completely manipulate everything happening inside and around the tree by the usage of his magic. Anything can happen, from hitting opponents with branches to blowing up the tree with an uprise of magical energy to decimate opponents in battle. Odin usually uses this as a method to break up fights. * 'Odin Force: '''An increase in power wherein Odin draws on the magical energy in trees. ' '''By doing this, Odin is capable of returning himself to a younger, and stronger state in his life. This makes him practically immortal, giving him never ending youth. This does not heal injuries however. The process kills the trees he's gathering energy from, making it impractical to use in areas without trees in them. If Odin absorbs enough magical energy at one time, his power increases dramatically. Odin is also capable of molding the magic by itself, without absorbing it into his body, making powerful magic spells. This magic can be used on its own or used in conjunction with Odin's wood constructs to combine their power. Centuries of absorbing this magical energy has allowed Odin to sense the magic inside of all living organisms and items, allowing him to fight his opponent blindfolded if need be. * '''White Wood Sword: '''Odin creates a white wooden sword. The sword is very powerful and magically conductive. Odin usually creates a short sword, but it's length and width can be adjusted by Odin at will. He gave a copy of this sword, called Gram, to one of his pupils. * '''White Wood Pillars: '''Odin thrusts forth his hand creating several wooden pillars that strike his foes. He can also grow the pillars out of the ground for him to use as stepping stones, to get to higher places, or avoid obstacles on the ground. * '''White Wood Armor: Odin covers his body in the white wood from his magic, strengthening his defense. Although the armor can be broken, it's very difficult to do so. The wood also has an invisible shield around the armor made of pure eternano, adding to the spells defense. Odin can dispel either layer at his leisure. * White Wood Crossbow: Odin forms a crossbow on his arm. Although the bolts used as ammo can be any type of magical energy concentrated into the shape of a crossbow bolt, Odin tends to use his Yggdrasil wood as the ammo. Master Hand to Hand Combatant: Although he usually uses his magic to keep enemies at a distance, Odin is no stranger to hand to hand combat. He is the one responsible for teaching his trainees hand to hand combat, as well as being able to fend off said trainees all at once, without using his magic and only hand to hand combat, while they were all attacking him with their magic. Immense Durability: Odin can take large amounts of punishment, and get up acting like he hasn't received any damage. He says that punching him, is like a normal person punching a tree. Even when not wearing his White Wood Armor, he can still take vast amounts of punishment, with the only damage visible from him being struck repetitively is a little blood trickling from his mouth, and any other place that may have been struck hard enough. Trivia Odin has a Norse mythology theme. Odin's appearance is based off of Halldor from Yu-Gi-Oh. Odin is the king of the gods in Norse Mythology, residing in and ruling from Asgard. Odin will eventually appear as a main supporting character in one of my fan fictions. Category:Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Lost Magic User Category:Rune Knight